Dark championship wrestling
Dark Championship Wrestling is an online E-Wrestling Federation run by Dark Demon and Nigey.DCW was founded by Fallen Diablo in November 2009 and run by Dark Demon until July 2010 when Nigey took over as Co-Owner.Currently,DCW Has two brands,Thunderwave and Carnage. Creating DCW One Day in Late November on the YWWA chat,Dark Demon and Fallen Diablo were alone in the chat room,just talking about random stuff until FD told Demon that he should Run a E-fed,Demon not knowing what to call it until FD quickly said call Dark Championship Wrestling,DCW,FD than came up with The Thunderwave show name and Both FD and Demon got People to join,Although FD never ran DCW,he was The CEO of it on Yahoo!Answers. = Thunderwave Thunderwave was DCW's first show and only show up until Mid-August 2010 when Carnage Debuted,Many consider Thunderwave to be the A'' Brand,although it's still early days yet and people do believe,Carnage will overtake Thunderwave as the ''A Brand,although Messiah has claimed as long as i'm writing/Booking Thunderwave,It will always be the top Brand.Thunderwave has gone under many changes in its wrestling style,when it debuted,Thunderwave focused more on the Matches than Storylines,Shortly after Moving to Webs,Thunderwave Than became a WCW Nitro 1997 Type Show,trying to focus on Shocking fans and using higher impact moves.Than on the August 19th Thunderwave,it was announced that all Thunderwave would be No-DQ's,making the brand extreme The Main Title for Thunderwave is the DCW World Heavyweight,With the secondary title being the Interbranded Junior Heavyweight Championship..Thunderwave is ran by Messiah,along with back-up writers King Cliff and Risky Business Carnage Carnage is DCW's second Brand,Known as the B'' Brand although it's still new.Carnage is run by Nigey and with back up writer,Mr.Blood.The Main title for Carnage is the Carnage World title and the International Championship being the Secondary.Mr.Blood became the first Carnage World Champion on the first Carnage winning a 8 man Ladder Match. Management This is a list of Management who work on the site/Shows in some form or Another. Messiah(Chairman,Thunderwave Head Writer,Booker,Site Advisor, Head Video Maker) Nigey (Chairman,Carnage Head Writer,Booker,Head GFX'er,Advisor) Risky Business (Assistant Thunderwave Writer,Head Superstar/Diva Info Page Editor) King Cliff (Assistant Thunderwave Writer) Mr.Blood (Assistant Carnage Writer) Up-Coming Free-Per-Views Championships '''Thunderwave Championships' DCW World Heavyweight Championship - Current Champion - King Cliff. DCW Hardcore Championship - Current Champion - Risky Business Carnage Championship DCW Carnage World Heavyweight Championship - Current Champion - Mr.Blood DCW International Championship - Current Champion - Prasdana Interbranded Championships Tag Team Championship - Current Champions - The Cryngel Brothers Divas Championship - Current Champion - Cameron Ella Ava Junior Heavyweight Championship - Current Champion - Lochy McKenzie Defunct Championships The only title that is defunct in DCW is the Extreme title,The title only had two Holders in Jack Hunter and than Broken Dream,the title was stripped of Broken Dream due to no title defenses,Management made the move to just retire the belt after seeing no use for it anymore. ____________________________________________- The Next DCW Pay-Per-View is called Anarchy Rulez it is on October 30 and is from the ECW Arena in Philledelphia. The show will be headlined by DCW World Heavyweight Champion, King Cliff defending his Championship against challengers Mr. Blood and Deadman 4 Life in a Triple Threat elimination match. Other matches include: The Messiah facing Nigey in Nigey's final match but if Nigey wins, he picks what happens to DCW. Could this be the very end of Dark Championship Wrestling? We will also have DCW's first ever King Of The Mountain match, DCW International Champion, Prasdana faces Siberian Wolverine, D'Angelo Shadow, Josh Extremer, Suicidal D, THEREALDEALDUDE, Kyle Blaze and Vincent Van Vengeance. DCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, Lochy McKenzie is in a bad position as he defends his championship against Dylan Klein and Infamous Anderson, but to add to Lochy's pain, he saw Dylan and Anderson shake hands on Thunderwave. Is this a start of an alliance? Find out at Anarchy Rulez. All this and more, coming your way on October 30! Category:Next PPV